


Тёплый вечер

by PolkaFrog



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Здоровые отношения, нежность, романтика, секс без проникновения, секс по согласию, стабильные отношения, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaFrog/pseuds/PolkaFrog
Summary: Каждый день Кроули думал, что уже не может полюбить Азирафаэля сильнее. И каждый день эта мысль терпела сокрушительное поражение.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Тёплый вечер

За окном уже давным-давно стемнело и теперь заднюю комнату букинистического магазина освещало только пламя камина, погружая её в уютный полумрак. Мягко потрескивали вечные поленья, не разрушая уже как несколько часов установившуюся тишину, а становясь её полноправной частью. Разбегались тени от выстроенных в хаотичные башенки книг, о которые гарантированно споткнулся бы любой неподготовленный посетитель. Шкафы и книжные полки, которым света почти не доставалось, были похожи на старых хранителей самого опасного оружия во вселенной. Не мешали производить такое впечатление ни перекосившиеся и прогнувшиеся полки, ни обветшалое дерево, ведь суть была совсем в ином. Отражение огненных язычков плясало в прозрачных винных бокалах и на тёмном стекле уже распитой бутылки. Конечно, никто не мог дать гарантии, что она вдруг не наполнится вновь, но и делать этого никто не спешил.

Азирафаэль перелистнул страницу так полюбившейся ему книги и взглянул поверх очков на кресло напротив, где, непонятно как, извернувшись, спал Кроули. В тёплом свете камина он казался самым обычным человеком, немного уставшим, но спокойным и умиротворённым. Азирафаэль улыбнулся мысли, что, кажется, только в таком состоянии лицо его демона не меняется: не кривятся в усмешке губы, не вздёргиваются брови, не трепещут крылья острого носа, чтобы уловить все подвластные ему запахи. Нужно немало доверия, чтобы кто-то вроде Кроули позволил себе уснуть в присутствии любого другого существа. И Азирафаэль был рад, что смог это доверие заслужить. Ангел уже вернулся к чтению, когда услышал шорох обивки кресла. Он улыбнулся самому себе и перевернул следующую страницу.

Кроули просыпался медленно, словно бы нехотя, потягиваясь и распрямляя затёкшую спину. Во сне ему было очень тепло, пахло пряным, а всё естество покалывало из-за какого-то приятного чувства. Он отвернулся от спинки кресла, приоткрыл жёлтый глаз и лениво обвёл взглядом комнату. Ничто особо не привлекало внимания – за время его дрёмы даже бокалы остались на том же месте, только стали чистыми. Кроули посмотрел на Азирафаэля. 

Его ангел сидел на диване, склонив голову над книгой, и делал вид, что не замечает проснувшегося Кроули. Он был уверен в этом, потому что ничто не ускользало от внимания Азирафаэля, если он считал это важным. А Кроули был для него важен, и ангел уже давно очень хорошо постарался, доказывая это. Там было вино, превращённое в воду, очень долгий разговор, небольшая истерика, несколько десятков нежных поцелуев, колючий плед и тёплый кокон белоснежных крыльев, потому что плед был выброшен за несоответствие стилю укутанного в него демона. У Кроули не было шансов не поверить. Он ещё раз потянулся, а затем, скинув ноги с подлокотника кресла, поднялся, беря курс в сторону дивана.

Всего лишь несколько футов расстояния, но Кроули продолжал неотрывно смотреть на ангела. У змея лёгкая и едва слышная поступь. Но Азирафаэль страж. Кроули сделал шаг, не останавливаясь, и увидел, как дрогнули светлые кудри, как медленно стала подниматься голова, как взгляд глубоких голубых глаз оторвался от книги и остановился на нём.

— Ты проснулся, дорогой, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль, немного наклонив голову.

Кроули хмыкнул в ответ. Тёплое чувство, поселившееся в груди после сна, вспыхнуло ярче, грозясь затопить собой всё его существо, если он что-нибудь с этим не сделает. Кроули опустился на свободное место по правую от Азирафаэля сторону, при этом расстояние, разделявшее их, составляло считанные дюймы. 

— Снова эта книжка, ангел? — невзначай спросил Кроули, наклоняясь к плечу уже вернувшегося к чтению Азирафаэля и с удовольствием отмечая, как шерсть чужого джемпера колет подбородок.

— Она мне нравится, — просто ответил ангел и, не отрывая взгляда от пожелтевших страниц, чуть повернул голову, коротко целуя Кроули в щеку.

Кроули очень не любил оставаться в долгу, поэтому уже через секунду коснулся губами щеки Азирафаэля, улыбаясь в поцелуй. Не чувствуя, что ангел против, он уткнулся носом в местечко под челюстью и прикрыл глаза, вдыхая запах Азирафаэля. 

Сколько он себя помнил, это были книги. Бумага. Сначала, на самом деле, холодный камень и сменившие его глиняные таблички. На табличках ангел даже разрешал ему греться в жаркие деньки. Азирафаэля вечно тянуло к местам скопления знаний, поэтому Кроули продолжал удивляться, что тот ни в какую не хочет осваивать Интернет. Ещё он пах Небом. Самый слабый запах из всех, наверное, он и чувствовал-то его просто по памяти, не больше. У Азирафаэля давно не было ничего общего ни с Небесами, ни с ангелами, их населявшими. А ещё чертовски сильно пахло любовью. Это даже был не запах, это было знание. Неоспоримый факт.

Кроули провёл носом по шее, поцеловал сначала ниже уха, почти у затылка, затем снова под челюстью, спустился ниже, застывая там и утыкаясь лбом. Его рука нашла колено ангела и легко погладила сквозь ткань брюк. Азирафаэль вздрогнул, но продолжил читать. Улыбнулся.

— Чего ты хочешь, дорогой?

— Иссскусссить тебя, — зашипел Кроули, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно рассматривать лицо Азирафаэля. — Чтобы ты отложил книгу и любил меня. 

Кроули отнял руку от колена и теперь нежно касался кончиками пальцев запястья руки ангела, которой он держал книгу.

— Я люблю тебя, Кроули. Мне осталось немного, чтобы дочитать главу, и я весь твой. — Азирафаэль оставил книгу в одной руке, а вторую, которую гладил Кроули, перевернул ладонью вверх, ловя чужие пальцы, и поднёс к губам, оставляя на костяшках невесомый поцелуй. 

Кроули издал нечленораздельный звук, состоящий из разочарования и признания в любви.

Азирафаэль тем временем отпустил его руку и, напоследок нежно улыбнувшись уголками губ, вернулся к книге. 

Демону с трудом давалось ожидание, тем более, того, когда Азирафаэль обратит на него внимание. Если это был обычный день и ангел был занят тем, что пытался спровадить очередного клиента с минимальными потерями для своей коллекции, то Кроули просто слонялся из угла в угол по магазинчику или задней комнате, изредка шипя и пытаясь проклясть злополучного клиента. Чего аура магазинчика, к великому огорчению Кроули и к удивительному счастью клиента, не позволяла. Если клиент был настырным и начинался уже третий десяток минут, то Кроули обращался в крупногабаритную змею и начинал приватизацию Азирафаэлевой ноги себе. Хоть ангелу не очень нравились крики ужаса в его магазинчике, но он всё равно благодарил Кроули за помощь, а тот всё последующее время довольствовался поглаживаниями ухоженных рук по своей чешуе и теплом, исходящим от ангела и обволакивающим всё его кольца.

Кроули плавным движением спустился с дивана на пол, словно перетекая. Посмотрел на Азирафаэля снизу вверх. 

Его ангел был красивым. Задумчивым, мечтательным, хмурящимся и смеющимся, пьяным и серьёзным — он был прекрасен, и Кроули был готов поклясться в этом на всех Библиях, которые можно найти в этом старом магазинчике, и плевать он хотел на то, что это стоило бы ему кожи на руках. Точно бы так сделал, если бы его ангел попросил. Но Азирафаэль не то чтобы этого не допустил, он совсем ничего не просил. И Кроули давал сам. Давал столько, сколько мог дать. И всегда получал ещё больше в ответ.

Он отвёл взгляд от ангела, перелистнувшего ещё одну страницу, и постарался сосредоточиться на своей самопровозглашённой миссии. Кроули глубоко втянул носом воздух и коварно улыбнулся, а тонкий змеиный язык скользнул меж губ. Демон немного подался вперёд, прижимаясь к колену, обтянутому бежевой тканью брюк, потёрся об него щекой. Руки же спустились ниже, невесомо задевая края штанины, и остановились, достигнув её конца. Кроули отстранился от колена и посмотрел вниз. Пальцы принялись расшнуровывать завязку туфель, которые, почти наверняка, были намного старше того, насколько выглядели. 

— Дорогой? — раздалось сверху.

Кроули что-то многозначительно промычал и, подцепив ещё одну петлю, закончил распутывать первый шнурок.

— Что ты делаешь? — снова спросил Азирафаэль, и в его голосе сквозила лишь нежная заинтересованность.

— Если ты предпочитаешь тратить время на книги, то мне по душе заниматься чем-то более полезным.

— Например, раздевать меня? — Азирафаэль неприкрыто улыбнулся, а Кроули торжествующе отметил, что тот совсем отвлёкся от книги.

— О да, мой ангел.

Они сделали это одновременно — Кроули потянулся вверх, а Азирафаэль склонился ниже — и столкнулись ровно посередине, находя губами губы и не спеша целуясь, откровенно наслаждаясь моментом и чувствуя улыбки друг друга. Кроули показалось, что в нём опять взорвалась сверхновая, но на деле Азирафаэль отстранился от него и теперь смотрел преисполненными нежности глазами. 

Они синхронно моргнули.

Азирафаэль кашлянул.

— Ещё минутку, дорогой. 

— Что угодно. Подними ногу, сладкий. — Азирафаэль вспыхнул и почти моментально загородился от усмехающегося Кроули книгой. Но ногу приподнял.

Кроули подхватил стопу и медленно стянул с неё туфлю, то и дело поддевая мешающиеся шнурки. Прикоснулся холодными пальцами к щиколотке и заскользил ими выше, морозя тёплую кожу. Кроули бросил быстрый взгляд наверх, убеждаясь, что его действия возымели на Азирафаэле ожидаемый эффект.

Кроули наклонился, поцеловал округлую коленку сквозь ткань и принялся за второй ботинок. И, видимо, слишком увлёкся тугими узлами, потому что пропустил момент, когда Азирафаэль перестал держать книгу двумя руками, да и в принципе читать.

Чужие пальцы прошлись по его голове и зарылись в волосы и Кроули поднял голову, откровенно не готовый встретиться со светящимися любовью голубыми глазами своего ангела. Азирафаэль потянул его наверх и Кроули поддался, медленно поднимаясь с колен и следуя за ним словно зачарованный. Но перед тем как снова прильнуть к губам ангела, вдруг замер.

— Отложи свой талмуд, будь добр, я не вынесу такой конкуренции. — Кроули дёрнул головой в сторону книги, которую Азирафаэль продолжал держать одной рукой.

— Это не Талмуд, а всего лишь Оскар, — мягким голосом начал пояснять Азирафаэль, на что Кроули демонстративно скривился, отворачивая голову. — И тебе нет равных, мой дорогой. 

Азирафаэль улыбнулся и окончательно притянул Кроули к себе, положив руку ему на лопатку, и прикоснулся губами к его скуле, короткими поцелуями спустился к челюсти. Но остановился, когда демон стремительно к нему развернулся и уже сам впился в его губы, заключая лицо ангела в свои ладони. Азирафаэль наклонился вперёд, не разрывая поцелуя и не убирая руки со спины Кроули, прижимая его к себе ещё ближе, и, наконец, положил книгу на стол другой рукой, сразу с облегчением откидываясь назад и утягивая за собой даже не заметившего его действий демона. 

— Ты сокровище, — едва выдохнул Азирафаэль, когда Кроули отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, абсолютно не нужного им обоим. Иногда Азирафаэль думал о том, что ничто не мешает им целоваться вечность. 

Кроули, красный от смущения, шумно выдохнул ему в шею.

— Кроули, пожалуйста, ты прекрасен, веришь? 

Азирафаэль постарался отодвинуться, чтобы хоть как-то заглянуть ему в глаза, но этого не потребовалось — Кроули сам отлип от его шеи и теперь смотрел на него сверкающими золотыми глазами, радужку которых грозился затопить расширившийся зрачок. Азирафаэль находил это очаровательным.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, ангел, — улыбнулся Кроули и поцеловал Азирафаэля в уже давно разрумянившиеся щёки.

Демон перекинул ногу и, наконец, позволил себе с удобством разместиться на ангельских коленях и застыл на несколько секунд, смотря на того, кто уже давно стал для него самым светлым существом во Вселенной. Кроули огладил руками напряжённые плечи, обтянутые рубашкой, невесомо провёл по талии, спрятанной под джемпером, и ухватился за нижний край шерстяного безобразия. Он поднял взгляд на Азирафаэля, чтобы удостовериться в его согласии и получил в ответ кивок и мягкую доверительную улыбку. Кроули почувствовал, как тот ведёт кончиками пальцев по его спине, и одновременно с тем, как пальцы покинули его плечи, демон потянул джемпер вверх, стягивая его с Азирафаэля и откидывая куда-то на угол дивана. 

От этого светлые ангельские кудряшки растрепались ещё сильнее прежнего и Кроули, очарованный, потянулся и слепо ткнулся в них носом, к своей радости чувствуя, как одновременно с этим родные руки гладят его по спине и бокам сквозь рубашку. Которая уже явно становилась лишней, и не только на нём. Кроули слегка отклонился, поднимая голову от таких маняще-мягких кудрей своего ангела, и поглядел на рядок пуговиц, расстёгивание которых грозило вылиться в целое испытание. 

Пробежался по ним длинными пальцами, чувствуя, как застыл Азирафаэль, и слыша, как сбилось его дыхание, сменившись более прерывистым и возбуждённым. Кроули поддел первую пуговицу, высвобождая её из петли, нарочно задевая ногтями нежную кожу, и плавно повёл выше, освобождая так каждую пуговицу азирафаэлевой рубашки. 

— Дорогой… — выдохнул ангел Кроули на ухо, едва тот закончил. Демон поднял голову и тут же был пойман поцелуем в губы. Что-то нечленораздельно, но определённо довольно, промычав, он подался навстречу, раскрывая губы, углубляя поцелуй, возвращая ещё больше, чем взял. 

Не разрывая поцелуя, Азирафаэль потянулся руками к рубашке Кроули. У него было намного меньше терпения, но возни с пуговицами это не уменьшало, тем более в его положении. Демон рыкнул, когда у Азирафаэля ещё одна пуговица выскользнула из непослушных пальцев, и все остальные пуговицы исчезли, чудеснутые куда подальше, а рубашка теперь свободно болталась на теле.

— Не стоило того, мой милый, я бы справился, — немного огорчённо возразил Азирафаэль и потянулся к ещё завязанной на шее бабочке.

— Ты бы делал это до второго Пришествия, и я бы развоплотился от перевозбуждения — хрипло сказал Кроули, перехватывая его ладонь и нежно целуя пальцы.

Ангел посмотрел прямо на своего демона и мило улыбнулся.

— Тогда это то, что я собираюсь устроить.

Кроули не успел ничего возразить или хоть как-то отреагировать, когда почувствовал ткань на тыльной стороне шеи и что его с силой тянут на себя.

В этом поцелуе однозначно вёл Азирафаэль, а Кроули пришлось срочно переосмыслить концепт классических завязываемых бабочек.

Воздух пах духотой и потом, искрился от нежности и любви. 

Кроули смотрел в глаза Азирафаэля несколько секунд, всё ещё удерживаемый галстуком вблизи его лица, а тот тяжело дышал и прятал взгляд, явно смущённый собственной же выходкой. Кроули заёрзал, задвигал плечами, стараясь поскорее сбросить начинающую мешать рубашку. Ангел простым движением чудеснул бабочку из своих рук на край столика и остановил хаотичные движения демона, положив руки ему на плечи. Азирафаэль лишь немного потянул рубашку вниз по рукавам, и та сама упала на пол, оголяя смуглую демонскую кожу.

— Так же ведь быстрее, правда? — Ответом на вопрос была череда быстрых хаотичных поцелуев – в нос, в губы, в щеки, в лоб – туда, куда Кроули удавалось дотянуться. 

Азирафаэль снова положил руки Кроули на лопатки и откинулся, соскальзывая по подушкам ниже, помогая им обоим принять горизонтальное положение на диване, параллельно дёрнув ногой, чтобы с тихим стуком сбросить остававшийся на ней ботинок. Кроули на эти действия одобрительно мурлыкнул ангелу куда-то в район шеи и потянулся руками к своим брюкам, по пути сделав остановку, чтобы дразнящими движениями пальцев пройтись по бокам Азирафаэля, вызывая у него что-то среднее межу стоном, смехом и всхлипом.

Провозившись с полминуты, показавшейся им обоим вечностью, Кроули расстегнул свою ширинку, высвобождая из штанов уже полувставший член — нижнее бельё было уже давно чудеснуто, предположительно, в спальню. Криво ухмыльнувшись на молчаливую просьбу подёрнутых пеленой желания глаз ангела, демон расстегнул и его брюки, прошёлся ногтями, слегка надавливая, по бугорку члена, скрытого нижним бельём.

— Как давно ты это планировал? — простонал Азирафаэль, едва контролируя голос.

— Примерно со второго бокала после начала вечера, — облизнулся Кроули.

— Хитрый старый змей. — Ангел улыбнулся, жмуря глаза, а Кроули подумал, что это одна из самых правильных картин, которые ему когда-либо приходилось видеть. Сейчас для него не было ничего естественнее, чем получающий наслаждение от прикосновений его рук Азирафаэль.

— Не хитрее тебя, — хрипло отозвался демон, зрачки которого уже были больше похожи на блюдца. — Можно избавить нас от бремени материального, а?

— Нельзя, — приоткрыв один глаз, ответил Азирафаэль. 

— Тебе прос-с-сто нравитс-с-ся, когда я тебя раз-с-сдеваю. Обожаеш-ш-шь это, — прошипел демон, отползая в сторону ног уже со всеми удобствами устроившегося на диване ангела.

Это было глупо. Совершенно лишено логики и хоть какой-то эротичности, но Кроули на полном серьёзе принялся помогать Азирафаэлю избавиться от брюк, что в горизонтальном положении было похоже на дурачество, чем на прелюдию к акту любви двух шеститысячелетних сущностей. Было в этом что-то принадлежащее только им обоим, их общий подход к делам и друг к другу. 

Когда Кроули уже хотел цепануть пальцами — разумеется, иначе быть не могло, — клетчатые носки ангела и покончить с этим, то услышал:

— Дорогой, носки не трогай только, без них прохладно.

Признаться честно, каждый день Кроули думал, что уже не может полюбить Азирафаэля сильнее. И каждый день эта мысль терпела сокрушительное поражение. То же самое случилось сейчас. То же самое произойдёт завтра, и так будет происходить каждый день их оставшейся жизни.

Когда с одеждой было покончено, Кроули снова поцеловал ангела в коленку, прикоснулся ко внутренней стороне бедра, провёл пальцами в местах прощупывающихся тазовых косточек. Он наклонился вперёд, целуя мягкий живот, и с удовлетворением почувствовал, как родные руки прошлись по его спине, огладили плечи, потянули выше, чему Кроули был только рад подчиниться. Он потянулся, максимально близко протягиваясь над телом под собой, практически трясь об него всем, чем мог прикоснуться.

Хватило одного раздавшегося сверху стона, чтобы Кроули решился на что-то более активное. Опустив правую руку вниз, он обхватил член ангела и свой собственный, размазывая большим пальцем естественную смазку по головкам, и силой мысли добавляя ещё, чтобы точно хватило. Руки Азирафаэля шарили по всему его телу, гладили ягодицы, проходились ногтями по пояснице, сжимали плечи. Кроули пришлось на секунду совсем лечь на ангела, лишь бы поймать одну его руку и прижать к дивану, мимоходом целуя в локоть, успокаивая.

Азирафаэлю хотелось касаться, хотелось выразить накопившееся, хотелось ловить ртом воздух от чужих прикосновений, хотелось окружать заботой, хотелось… Мир дёрнулся и затянулся полупрозрачной дымкой, когда Кроули начал двигать рукой, когда их члены начали тереться об друга, когда демон прильнул к нему и, слепо тыкаясь, горячо задышал в шею. Азирафаэль прикусил губу, сдерживая стон, но слабый звук всё равно добрался до уха Кроули, и краем глаза ангел уловил его довольную улыбку.

Свободной рукой Азирафаэль дотянулся и провёл по лопатке Кроули, задевая ногтями место, откуда росли незримые крылья. Кроули глухо застонал ему в шею, дёрнул рукой слишком резко, а потом и вовсе сбился с ритма, сжимая рукой члены и двигая ею лишь с желанием довести их обоих до долгожданной развязки.

В какой-то момент мир потемнел — или это просто Богиня закрыла им глаза — а затем родился заново, и всё стало таким простым, хотя простым оно было всегда, с самого Начала. Мир был ярким, немного резким и светящимся, пах самым родным на свете существом и было ясно, что лучше на свете места сейчас быть не может.

Кроули обессиленно упал на ангела под собой, уже на чистый живот, и родные руки тут же притянули его к себе в объятия, крепко прижали, а к потному виску прикоснулись горячие губы, всё ещё выпускающие через себя рваное дыхание. Кроули била послеоргазменная дрожь, он ещё теснее прижался к ангелу, сам обвил его руками, лишь бы не отпускать, лишь бы чувствовать и не сметь потерять. 

Азирафаэль развернул над ними незримые крылья, укрывая себя и своего демона от реального мира. Зарылся рукой в тёмные волосы, с осторожностью пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, массируя нежную кожу, успокаивая.

Кроули понемногу переставал дрожать. Он подсобрался и теперь осознанно распластался на Азирафаэле, не оставляя тому никаких шансов на побег или же возможности протянуть руку за книгой — журнальный столик оказался неожиданно далеко от их дивана. Кроули расслабленно прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе нежиться в тепле, царящем в комнате и под куполом крыльев в частности.

Что-то колючее опустилось ему на плечи и Кроули заворчал.

— Если это тот ужасный плед, то я самолично его сожгу, — пробурчал он в ангельское плечо.

— Нет, дорогой, это не он, спи спокойно, — ответил Азирафаэль, одной рукой поправляя клетчатый плед, а другой продолжая держать ладонь Кроули.

Ответа Кроули, к сожалению, было уже не разобрать — на середине тот широко зевнул и замолчал. Азирафаэль тоже больше не заговаривал. 

Ангел теснее прижал к себе демона и закрыл Глаза.

Воздух задней комнатки букинистического магазинчика пах любовью.


End file.
